


Better Than Revenge

by sevenincubistolemyheart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Oscar Pine, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mind Manipulation, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Verbal Abuse, Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenincubistolemyheart/pseuds/sevenincubistolemyheart
Summary: Mercury considers himself stable; he's found where he's meant to be. This life of violence and death is what he was made for and he was content with that. Until he hears a man he trusted beating a child and abruptly comes to the realization...why not spite his father by doing the exact opposite of what he was made for?
Relationships: Mercury Black & Cinder Fall, Mercury Black & Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black & Hazel Rainart, Mercury Black & Hazel Rainart & Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black & Neopolitan, Mercury Black & Oscar Pine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Better Than Revenge

Mercury could handle many things. He had grown up surrounded by violence, had been taught how to kill, been broken and reshaped into Marcus' image countless times. 

So when the familiar sound of flesh meeting flesh and, more particularly, a deep adult grunt along with a weaker, more high pitched groan of pain grated his ears on the way to his room he froze in place on instinct, veins rushing full of adrenaline as memories assaulted his brain. 

"Is that all you can take boy? Pathetic. You'll never survive out there. Good thing you have me to toughen you up. This is all you'll ever be good for anyway."

Those final words echoed like a curse and Mercury slid neatly into the shadow created by the open door as Hazel stormed out. The doors began closing on their own as they always did but before Mercury could think better of it, he slipped inside after a quick look around to ensure he was alone, still tasting phantom iron on his tongue from a Marcus long deceased. 

It was eerily silent now, only broken up by the child's sobs and Mercury clenched his hands into fists as they began trembling unwillingly at the reminder of what such sounds brought to him if heard when mending his wounds. 

He lingered in the shadows, even as he hesitantly made his way closer, still being sure to keep out of sight. It wouldn’t do well for him to be caught here. The boy was obviously injured, as if the crying and moans of pain weren't enough of an indication of that. Being strung up by his wrists tight as can be certainly didn’t help he was sure. A quick scan of his body as he got within a few feet and he quickly assessed the boy had several broken ribs, bruises around his neck, and a broken leg as well. The boys breathing was shallow in an attempt to temper the pain, his face screwed up as he fought back coughs, desperate not to cause himself more agony. His leg, especially around the knee was swollen and bruised, twisted at an unnatural angle and carefully kept completely still.

His face was another matter entirely. Hazel had pounded into the boy until he was near unrecognizable. Both of his eyes were swollen and bloomed with color. One of his eyes was completely shut and the other nearly so. His mouth wasn’t in great shape either probably from the kid trying to plead his case. Yet another thing he knows a little too much of..thankfully for his body he’d learned quickly. Quick enough to survive at least. 

Mercury had come to roll with the punches. He was nothing if not adaptive. In this place, in particular, he’d grown cold, and detached. He no longer found amusement in fighting, giving chase, or thriving off of other’s suffering. 

Something in him had...changed.

And it _terrified_ him. 

This was not a place he could afford to go soft however and Emerald, before he’d caught her leaving without even telling him, had shared the same sentiment. 

Yet another abandonment, one after another.

Salem’s cruelty was inhuman and don’t even get him started on Tyrian. Watts was likely never returning, but his smug attitude had always rubbed Mercury the wrong way. 

And Hazel…

His hands clenched into his skin so violently he nearly drew blood. 

He was worse than all of them _combined_ in his eyes. 

He’d tricked him, lulled him into a false sense of security just so he could alter do just as he was doing to this boy. He was sure of it. 

His mouth set in a grim line of determination as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to the wincing child. 

Well then. He certainly wasn’t going to stick around for that. He’d endured it once. _Never_ again. But before that...

He stepped forward, grabbing the boy’s jaw and forcing him to meet his gaze, speaking before he could so much as open his mouth as his gaze widened in dazed surprise at the new face.

“We’ll be leaving brat. You can’t make a sound once we leave this room or we’re both _dead_. Understand?”

He rushed to nod, amber-colored eyes meeting his own and narrowing seriously.

“Got it.”

His voice was as steady as he could manage. 

“Who...Who are you?”

He snorted at that as he already began deftly untying the knots. Did his identity matter as long as he was saving him from being tortured? Well, he saw no harm in it. If all went well perhaps this boy could be an ally until he could get himself back to Vale. 

“I just want to know who I have to thank for saving my life.”

His voice was hoarse, no doubt he was dehydrated from the beating he’d received. 

Mercury coughed awkwardly at that to hide his embarrassment, sighing in relief as he finally managed to undo one of his arms. 

“...It’s Mercury.”

He offered at the same volume, keeping his eyes intently on his work as he moved to his other arm, watching out of the corner of his eye as the kid hesitantly worked it and stretched, trying to get the blood flow back to his hands. 

“Hn? Oh! Do you know Ozpin?”

Mercury’s brow furrowed at that and he stopped for a moment to look at the boy in surprise at the suddenness of the question. 

“The...professor at Beacon? Yeah. Not that I was there long.”

A sardonic smirk suddenly lit the boy’s lips as his eyes flashed a vibrant yellow. 

“Perhaps you would’ve been if you’d not plotted to destroy my school.”

Mercury blinked and then squinted as he fully released him, stepping back a few paces in caution as he took in the change in body language and posturing. Was this...why Salem wanted this boy? Oh God- _Hazel_. 

It clicked for him and Mercury found himself baring his teeth and grabbing the man in a child’s skin by the collar to snarl at him, uncaring of his injuries because the innocent kid wouldn’t be feeling it. 

“Why the Hell would you pick a child as your host you bastard?!” 

His voice had risen but he rushed to quiet it as he shook from anger. 

Ozpin as he now knew him to be frowned seriously but narrowed his gaze carefully nonetheless. 

“It was not my decision. This was a curse placed on me; I do not get a say. I assure you if I could simply die I would’ve long ago.”

Mercury abruptly registered the tiredness in his eyes, the depths of his sadness were too deep to fathom so Mercury found comfort instead in shoving him back in disgust. 

Ozpin neatly managed to catch himself on one of the now undone ropes to balance, still watching him with perceptive eyes. 

Mercury immediately decided he didn’t like Ozpin. He made him...unsettled. 

“He still shouldn’t have to bear the brunt of your mistakes. He took the beating, didn’t he?”

When Ozpin didn’t respond his temper flared and he had to swallow the urge to punch him. The kid didn’t deserve any more pain. 

“ _Disgusting_. I’m not doing this for you. If it were you I would’ve found in here I hope you know I would’ve _relished_ in torturing you. It’s people like you who make me glad my father taught me everything he knew.”

A sadism he thought long forgotten had bubbled in his gut but he took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as he instinctually curled in on himself. 

Yeah. He _really_ didn’t like Ozpin.

When a light touch grazed his arm he pulled away, eyes wild, and grabbed a fistful of hair before he registered the soft concern on the boy’s face and abruptly he released him as if burned.

“Don’t do that.”

Fuck. His voice was rough. 

“We need to get out of here. What...who are _you_ , brat?”

He was desperate for a distraction. Anything to fight the foreign feeling of _feeling_ inside of him.

The boy cracked a smile at that, despite his injuries. 

“Not a brat. Also; it’s Oscar. Oscar Pine. Now, how are we getting out of here?”

That question put Mercury on the line of thinking he needed. Cold hard facts and not dying. Yeah. He could think about that. He exhaled deeply.

“Well, that door only opens one way. There are vents of course but I’d wager out the window is our best bet. Rougher terrain sure, but at least this way we won’t be caught half as easily. You’re useless so I’ll have to carry you. Luckily for us both? There’s an airship dock just below us but we’ll have to ditch it real quick. We’ve got maybe a few hours before Salem, Hazel and the others realize what’s happened. I’m not risking Salem having put some Grimm tracking chip in these things.”

Yet another side of himself he hadn’t used since being in Beacon...his strategic mind. A rueful smirk twisted his lips as he thought quickly and grabbed the ropes, motioning Oscar over. 

“Alright, _brat_ ; here’s the plan. I’m gonna slide down with you on my back. Hop on.”

Oscar eyed him dubiously as he crouched down to let him get on easier. 

“You’re sure you can handle my weight?”

He snorted. 

“Oh, Ozpin didn’t tell you? Color me surprised.” The dry sarcasm in his tone faded to factuality as he turned to once again look straight ahead. 

“I’ve got metal legs. What are you anyway, worried about your weight? Just get on before I change my mind.” 

He could practically feel the boy’s hesitation before Mercury registered the added weight. He tested his legs and they held up just fine.

He could sense Oscar wanting to say something and began walking towards the window already going through the process of shoving it open and tying the rope. 

“If you say sorry, so help me I’ll drop you.”

The brat clung closer to him at that with a squeak as Mercury began his slow descent and he couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his lips. Cute. Brat must’ve been scared of heights. 

He was careful to mind his broken leg, From his quick look earlier. At least the bone hadn’t broken the skin but he was pretty sure he had a displaced fracture from how bad the bruising was. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need to realign the bones before getting him into a splint. No doubt Oscar would need mandatory recovery time. At least a solid 1 or 2 months to heal and recover. 

As he climbed down, he paused anytime he heard Oscar whimper in pain and only continued when he’d nod, and if he felt his new outfit grow wet he certainly didn’t say anything. 

Eventually, they reached the floor and he readjusted Oscar and mumbled quietly, hyper-aware of just how stealthy they’d need to be now. They didn’t have much longer and-

Mercury’s eyes widened at the sound of a returning airship and he cursed, rushing to duck down behind the only other airship on the dock, rushing to slam his hand over Oscar’s mouth as he cried out in pain as his ribs were jostled. 

He used the sound of the approaching airship to smuggle the younger boy into the airship, beyond thankful the keys were right in the ignition. 

“...I’ll be right back. Stay here and stay quiet.”

Mercury hissed once he’d gotten the boy seated and noticed the airship coming down to land. Neo, Emerald, and Cinder. Of course. The idiot had returned. He approached them, all casual nonchalance but he grew eerily serious at seeing only Emerald and Neo were conscious. 

Neo was watching as Emerald struggled to carry Cinder inside on her own with faint amusement but she looked inquisitively at Mercury at his new expression 

With Emerald preoccupied and not having seen him yet Mercury made a decision. He nodded wordlessly towards the airship he was planning on taking and Neo’s eyes widened in shock as she glanced over and saw who was inside before a grin burst across her lips and she nodded frantically in understanding. Mercury found himself thankful that Neo had always been quick on the uptake. Now for his other problem...

Let her hate him forever but he was done waiting for her to wake up. 

Her eyes lit up as he finally came around from the other side of the airship.

“Merc! About time- can you help me get Cinder inside? We have to get her to Sal-”

Her voice was cut off as she noticed the too serious look on Mercury’s face. A nervous expression grew on hers. She’d known this was coming deep down...but not now! Not when Cinder _needed_ her!

Mercury saw the way she clutched Cinder tighter to her and steeled his own resolve. 

“I’m not letting you die for her Em.”

Was all he offered before he lunged. 

And found himself face to face with Marcus. 

He was so real; just as Mercury remembered. Same salt and pepper hair, all too cocky and expectant posture as his lips curled into a cruel grin and he strode forward towards him, tossing that same off-brand bottle of beer aside as he began cracking his knuckles. 

“Another failed mission Mercury? Again? You’re gonna have to learn to kill sometime boy; it might as well be now! C’mere!” 

Mercury reeled, stumbling back in uncomprehending horror. He knew on some level it wasn’t real but he was on high alert after being triggered earlier and now? He felt like he couldn’t function. This memory; it was right before Marcus had-

He faded as suddenly as he’d appeared and Mercury gasped in a large gulp of air as he realized his breathing had become harsh and stuttered, falling to his metal knees as he shook violently. He gathered himself enough to remember they didn’t have time for this and looked up to find Neo holding out a hand to him and pointedly looking away with Emerald slumped over in her other arms grip. 

Belatedly he rubbed at his face and found it wet. He’d cried? _Him_ ? He laughed weakly in disgust at himself. Tyrian had been right. He’d been playing at being evil all along. He really was _just a child_. Nonetheless, he pushed himself to his own feet and began walking to the airship, tossing a carefully casual “Thanks. I owe you one.” over his shoulder. He got in the driver’s seat and began prepping them for takeoff, not even glancing at Cinder once.

Neo rolled her eyes but she’d know all along his pride wouldn’t let him accept her help. That would mean admitting his weakness entirely and Mercury couldn’t do that. Not now. But still…she glanced down at Emerald, frowning in contemplation as she tossed her carelessly into the back as she nodded to Oscar who waved hesitantly, clearly unsure of the new company. 

Whatever Emerald had shown him it must have been awful. Neo didn’t feel pity often but she did here; being betrayed by your partner couldn’t be a fun experience. Not that she’d know..she’d really lucked out with her candle. 

The thought of him brought a small smile to her lips and her eyes flicked to Oscar. 

Now she had a direct line to the one she had to blame for his untimely demise and Neo was already looking forward to her sweet, sweet revenge. 

Mercury’s hands still shook as he worked to get the airship off the ground and then out of that damned whale but once they were out and flying he couldn’t keep his mind off of it forever. Emerald had conjured Marcus against him. Had pocketed away his image from when she’d first met him all this time and chosen Cinder over him. 

His hands clenched tighter around the steering wheel as he focused on finding a safe place to land and then ditch the vehicle. 

He could process his... _feelings_ later. 

First, shelter and medical attention. 

He risked a glance at Oscar, now resting fitfully. 

...And also questions. Definitely questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Sheridan here!
> 
> This is my first attempt at a RWBY fic and was SUPER self-indulgent as a way to cope with my own trauma so this may be a bit OOC. Apologies if so! However, this was supposed to be a oneshot and has now spiraled to be open for more so if any of you want it; I'm definitely down! 
> 
> The only thing I'm torn on is if I want this to be a Mercury/Ruby(Quicksilver), Mercury/Weiss(Daddy Issues), Mercury/Yang(Disabler), Mercury/OC, or Mercury/Reader fic. I'm leaning towards a reader, Quicksilver or Daddy Issues fic but I'm open to suggestions! I also plan on looking at other potential pairings too though! Character relations are typically my favorite things to explore in fics as well as fun dialogue and emotions. I recognize I suck at descriptions though so I am sorry in advance about that XD. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this, and please do leave feedback! It really keeps me motivated like nothing else! <3


End file.
